Sexting
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine have two rather interesting  and by that I mean filthy  text conversations during their respective lessons at McKinley and Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

I used to suck at titles, but now I'm just deeply uncreative.  
>Anyway, as my brilliant title suggests, Kurt and Blaine are sexting. Enjoy the varying degrees of filth and sexual tension, Humble Readers :)<p>

Chuck some reviews at me if you fancy it.

And clearly I own nothing. That would just be irresponsible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexting<strong>

Kurt sat in his Spanish class, attempting to take notes. But, as much as he tried to pay attention to what Mr. Schuester was saying, his mind was elsewhere. Instead of taking notes on conjugating verbs, he was writing Blaine's name surrounded by hearts and even trying out his name with Blaine's surname – Kurt Anderson had a nice ring to it. It all seemed a little bit childish but he didn't care. His relationship with Blaine was kind of like that. It was sweet and cute and romantic, unbearably so depending on who you asked, and now that Kurt was back at McKinley the time apart just made them even mushier.

But their relationship wasn't always so cutesy. When they were alone together... well, it was like something took over them. Kurt couldn't really explain it. As much as they both tried to take it slow, sometimes their make out sessions escalated quickly and before they knew it they were a sweaty, naked tangle. Not that Kurt was complaining. No way. He may have known nothing about sex before he and Blaine started dating, but he knew an awful lot about it now.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw that Blaine had sent him a text. He had to read it under the table so Mr. Schue wouldn't notice.

_I've got a free period and nothing to do. Miss you so much, sweetheart xxx_

Kurt smiled to himself and immediately texted back.

_I'm in a rather dull Spanish class right now. Miss you too, honey :) xxx_

It didn't take long for Kurt to receive a reply. He was expecting Blaine to apologise for disturbing him during a class, but instead it said something that made Kurt raise his eyebrows in surprise.

_It's a good thing I'm sitting behind a table and the common room is kind of empty, because I can't stop thinking about you... ;)_

It was a good thing Kurt sat near the back of the class, because his face had gone red. He smirked to himself as he imagined Blaine sitting uncomfortably in the Dalton common room, maybe with a book in front of him so it looked like he was studying, his face flushed, squirming in his seat, his pants tented with a steadily growing a erection under the table... Kurt blushed a little harder as he replied to the text.

_I've got the house to myself tonight. Wanna come over?_

Kurt already knew the answer to that, but he still grinned to himself when he saw it.

_Of course I do._

Seconds later, Kurt's phone was vibrating again. He looked around to make sure that no one had noticed, and saw that Mr. Schue was still talking about verbs and the rest of the class looked too bored or distracted to pay any attention to him. He looked down to read Blaine's text under the table.

_I don't think I'll survive until after school though. I need you right this second. _

He had to bite his lip not to make any noise as he texted back. His heart was racing.

_And what exactly would you do if you had me right this second?_

Blaine took longer to reply this time, and Kurt fidgeted in his seat as he waited impatiently. He had to cover his mouth to stop from whimpering out loud when he read Blaine's next text.

_If you were here with me in this not quite empty common room right now then I'd probably 'accidently' drop something on the floor, slip under the table, and give you the best damn blowjob you've ever had. I'd have you falling apart and you wouldn't be able to make a sound as I sucked your beautiful cock until you erupted down my throat. Hmm, you taste so good, sweetheart._

Kurt was breathing heavily, squirming in his seat as his cock twitched and strained against his skinny jeans. He looked nervously around to make sure no one in the class had noticed the state he was in, before replying with two simple words.

_What else?  
><em>

As he waited for Blaine's reply, Kurt imagined everything that was in Blaine's last text. He imagined Blaine's hot mouth around his throbbing erection, desperately licking and sucking him. He was using every bit of strength not to make any noise. Moaning loudly in the middle of his Spanish class wasn't a clever thing to do. His heartbeat quickened when Blaine finally texted back.

_I'd drag you off to find a deserted classroom, but we'd never make it and just end up in an alcove of an empty hallway instead. I'm so horny I can barely handle it. I just need to be inside you before I go insane. Luckily I've brought some lube with me and soon I'm fucking you senseless up against the wall. Your ass feels so tight and hot and amazing around my cock, sweetheart, I can't even stand it._

Kurt was trembling in his seat, his brain clouded with lust. It felt as if his heart was going to burst through his chest and he could hardly breathe. He was biting his lip painfully hard so he wouldn't make a sound, and his hard on was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. He touched his burning cheek with the back of his hand and knew that his face must be embarrassingly red. He glanced up at the clock to see there was only five minutes of the lesson left. Five minutes until he'd have to stand up and act like nothing untoward had just happened, like, for example, sexting with his boyfriend when he should have been learning. Damn it...

_You're killing me here, honey. Class is nearly over and I have the most insane boner right now because of you. The end of the day can't come soon enough... you're gonna pay for the state you've put me in, Anderson!_

Kurt tried to think the most unsexy images possible in a desperate bid to get rid of his aching hard on before class ended. Dead kittens... hetero sex... Rachel's wardrobe... making out with Rachel – that last one did the trick. Just as the bell rang for the end of class and Kurt had finally calmed down, his phone buzzed again and he could picture Blaine's sexy smirk in his head perfectly as he read the text.

_Looking forward to it, sweetheart ;)_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :)<br>Ooh look, there's a part two!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this very quickly this morning.  
>I felt like there needed to be something from Blaine's POV, so here we are.<br>Also, I doubt I'm going to continue this. In case you were wondering.

Anyway, reviews would be peachy :)

And I still don't own Glee. Seriously. I know, I think it sucks too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sexting Part Two<strong>

Blaine sat in his last class of the day, glancing every now and again at the clock on the wall. Time was dragging, almost as if it knew he was desperate for the day to end so it was deciding to go extra slowly just to annoy him. His Math teacher was droning on about quadratic equations, but instead of taking notes Blaine was doodling into his notebook. Kurt's name surrounded by hearts, even his name with Kurt's surname – Blaine Hummel had a nice ring to it. It was sort of childish and sickly sweet, and he knew that he'd get nothing but groans and eye-rolls from the rest of the Warblers if they saw, but he didn't care.

Blaine had been dying to get out of school since his little sexting session with Kurt during free period. As he texted all those sexy scenarios he could vividly imagine Kurt's reaction to it all. Sitting in his Spanish class, blushing furiously and squirming in his seat, trying desperately not to show how much he was falling apart. He was most likely wearing something fashionable and form-fitting, so those deliciously tight skinny jeans would never be able to hide the raging hard on that was all Blaine's fault. Blaine smirked to himself as he thought about it.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around to make sure nobody had noticed – the rest of the class were still taking notes and his Math teacher continued with his monotonous lecture – before looking to see that Kurt had sent him a text.

_Are you in a class right now?_

Blaine quickly texted back under the table.

_Yeah, I'm in Math class. Why?_

He sort of knew the answer to that, but he still smirked when he saw Kurt's reply.

_Good, because I thought of a way to get back at you for the state you put me in earlier ;)_

Blaine looked up to make sure that no one could see him texting. Everyone was too into the lesson, including the teacher. No one was paying him the slightest bit of attention.

_Do tell :D_

He fidgeted in his seat, excited for what Kurt had in store for him. While he waited for Kurt to text back he quickly changed his phone settings so it wouldn't vibrate or make a sound at all. The last thing he needed was for his phone to get confiscated or something. His stomach fluttered when Kurt finally replied. He had to bite his lip to stop from making a noise as he read.

_I haven't stopped thinking about you since earlier... about all the things I plan on doing to you when I get you alone later. You'll be a sweaty, breathless mess once I'm done with you. I'm going to have you falling apart in seconds, but you're not going to be allowed to come until I say so. I'll tease you and torture you for hours until you're just begging me to fuck your brains outs. _

Blaine shivered, his breathing getting heavier. For the second time today he could feel his erection pressing against his pants. He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair before texting back.

_Sounds wonderful, sweetheart. I'm definitely in need of a good punishing. I've been such a bad boy ;)_

He waited impatiently for Kurt's reply, his imagination running riot. In Blaine's mind, his arms were tied above his head with his own Dalton tie, a scarf was around his eyes so he couldn't see a thing, and Kurt's hands and lips and teeth and tongue were all over his body, driving him wild without ever letting him reach his release. He was so caught up in that breathtaking fantasy that he almost didn't notice that Kurt had texted back.

_You really have been a bad boy, honey. A very, very bad boy. You've been ever so naughty. You're going to have a do a lot to convince me to forgive you, Blaine. _

Blaine bit his knuckle hard so he wouldn't make a sound, and texted back with just one word.

_Anything. _

Kurt didn't take long to reply, and Blaine had to use a lot of self control not to whimper out loud.

_I think you need a good spanking. It's the only way you'll learn your lesson._

It was a miracle that no one had noticed the state he was in. He could feel his face getting hot and he texted back with trembling hands.

_Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I need. You need to teach me a lesson. _

Blaine's erection was straining against his pants and he was so turned on that he could barely stand it. He looked up at the clock as he waited for Kurt to reply, and his eyes widened when he saw that there was only five minutes until the lesson finished. Five minutes until he had to stand up and make his way to rehearsals and act as if he wasn't horny as hell and had been sexting with his boyfriend for most of the day. Damn it. Kurt finally texted back.

_True, but that will have to wait until later at my house. I have to go to Glee Club. You're welcome for the raging hard on I'm sure you have right now, by the way xxx_

Blaine tried not to laugh as he willed his erection to go down before the end of class – thinking about dying animals and Kurt making out with that horrid Karofsky guy usually did the trick – and quickly texted back.

_You're lucky that I love you so much, sweetheart, because you are so evil. _

Kurt replied just as the bell for the end of class rang and Blaine had finally calmed down. He could imagine Kurt's devilishly innocent smile perfectly.

_Thanks. I love you too, honey. And you're totally my bitch forever :)_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, Humble Readers.<br>Throw some reviews my way :)

xxx


End file.
